


Our First Kiss - 3

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just admit David and Linke are too cute together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 3

During the time that Timo was with Jan, David accepted Linke's advances. There were differences between Timo and Linke that, in the end, would turn David off. But in the beginning, he was quite excited with the way Linke lavished him with affection.

The day of their first intimacies was before they were exclusive. It was a quiet day. Linke was in a good mood for the first time in nearly a month. He had a good night sleep and had finally perked up.  
David was a whole other story. He hadn't slept in two days and was freshly showered... For the first time in four days. The shower had given him back some energy. But the combination of the refreshed body and a drowsy mind made him needy.

David sank down on the couch, too close to Linke. It rose suspicion inside the bassists heart. He draped an arm around Davids shoulders nontheless. "What is the matter Davii?" He cooed. David nuzzeled into Linke's side, pushing his nose under Linke's chin. "I want your kisses Chris." David crooned. Linke sighed.  
David was so used to getting a constant stream of affection fed to him by Timo. Having that fall away, was hard on the young prodigy. He could usually cope, but in his current state he just couldn't be asked to. Linke knew as much. And truely, he wouldn't deny David.

David crawled onto Linke's lap, wiggeling his hips in the most comely way.. Linke breathed out sharply and filled his head with bass practise to avoid growing too excited. He put his hands on Davids narrow waist and relished in Davids effeminate person.  
"Please kiss me Chris." David breathed/ His eyes were halflidden and his lips were pulled in a sensual pout. Linke couldn't quite comperhend how Timo left David, albeit not permanently, go in favor of Jan. Not that Linke was complaining. David was irrisistable the way he currently looked. So beautiful and seducive.  
Linke weaved a hand into Davids damp hair. "I'll have you beg for it." He decided to make use of Davids current state of mind while he had the chance. David flustered and looked away. Linke put two fingers under Davids chin and made him look in his grey eyes. The guitarist seemed to arrange his sluggish thoughts. "Please, Chris, please give me your kisses." David murred, his voice a breathy moan. Linke felt his groin twitch.  
He pulled Davids head down. Their lips crashed together in a moist kiss. Their lips moved together in a slick fashion. David moaned, not too loud, but in a greedy way that posed to arouse Linke quite a lot. Linke's hands trailed down Davids neck. The soft moans that erupted from Davids lips gave Linke the chance to slip his tongue into Davids mouth. This made David moan loudly.  
Saliva connected their lips even when the kiss was broken. David was panting loudly and his cheeks were very flustered. "You looks so damn sexy right now." Linke cooed. Davids lips curled into a satisfied grin.

"You should sleep Davii." Linke cooed. David nodded, but made no move to get up. Linke chuckled and lifted David up in his arms to bring the guitarist to bed.


End file.
